


By Now, All of You Heard What Happened in London

by asgardiandrums



Series: Disappear Into Thin Air [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek, Star Trek Reboot, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into the Darkness
Genre: M/M, SUBJECT TO CHANGE, Sequel, Some Fluff, Some angst, Told from Watson's POV, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Keebler Elves", Sherlock fell into the world of The Shire. Moriarty has something cooking for Watson. He sends Watson into the future, at the same time Kirk and McCoy are starting Starfleet Academy. When Vulcan is in trouble, Watson is on the medical team, as Bones' assistant. Watson stays with the Enterprise team through all of the first Star Trek reboot, and Into Darkness.<br/>(told from his POV)<br/>When Kirk informs his crew they are going to hunt for a man who looks strangely like Sherlock, Watson's heart is torn between good and evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Aren't You Telling Me?

**Author's Note:**

> follow up for my story, A World Like the Keebler Elves.
> 
> Please forgive me for any mistakes. I'm still learning Star Trek, but I'm a fast study, so I think I have it all. If I make a major mistake please tell me, so I can fix it.
> 
> The first 2 chapters coincide with my first story. If you haven't read it you may be confused. The rest of the story could stand alone.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_January 2, 2011_

_Sherlock's gone. Everything is numb, and everything in the world was feels empty. What was left to live for. His limp was back. My limp is back the world feels dark, and cold. There's no hope. Just a vacuum of depression and emptiness sucking me into a black hole. It's only been a day since Sherlock died, but it feels like ages. Time slowed the moment my phone rang, and I saw him on that rooftop. Sherlock would never know how much I love(d) him..._

John's phone buzzed, interupting his journal entry.

John, -MH

What? -JW

There's something I should inform you of. -MH

What would that be? - Jw

There's a car outside 221B. Get in, it will take you to me. This is not a matter for text. -MH

John sighed. He had nothing better to do. He locked himself inside the flat, wallowing in his pain and sadness. This was probably about funeral arangements for Sherlock.

John grabbed his coat, and headed out the door. He had forgotten his cane, but on purpose. He couldn't (and wouldn't) let Mycroft know how badly this was effecting him.

 

~SherlockSherlockSherlockSherlockSherlockSherlockSherlockSherlockSherlock~

 

"Hello, John," Mycroft greeted him, as John walked into Mycroft' office.

"What's going on?" John asked, curious, seeing as he was the only one in the room.

"I have received word the Moriarty isn't dead," Mycroft said, face hiding anger. "He contacted me shortly before I texted you. It seems he's made Sherlock disappear again."

"Wait, what? Again? Sherlock is dead, is he not?" John was suddenly flooded with rage, and shock.

Mycroft sighed, lowering a paper in front of him. "No, John, he's not. He faked it to escape Moriarty, but it was too late. Moriarty knew. He knew all along. That clever bastard."

"So where is Sherlock now?" John yelled. "I want to see him."

"Do calm down, John. We can't visit Sherlock. Moriarty told us he's 'In the middle of the Earth, in the land of The Shire'," Mycroft said, reading the paper.

"What? As in hobbits and elves?" John inqured.

"Yes."

There was a moments silence, as Mycroft let the news sink in. It has to be hard, finding out the friend you fell in love with isn't dead after all. Just off in a different world.

"How," John began. "How is that even possible?"

"We believe Moriarty has created, or found, a device to send people into fictional lands," Mycroft explained.

John's head was spining out of control. Trying to wrap logic around this situation was close to impossible.

"I need" John began, shakily standing up. "I need to go."

John walked quickly toward the door. He twisted the knob, yanking the door open.

"John, he'll come after you too!" Mycroft called out, after John.

John was already down the hall, blinking tears out of his eyes. He had to get home.


	2. Let's Boldly Go Where No One Has Gone Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's arrives back at the flat. He hears a curious noise coming from the basement of 221, and goes to investigate. Who does he find? None other than, Moriarty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally think i figured out how to place John in "Star Trek" so I am going forth with the story. This chapter is rather short. The next one will explain a lot more.
> 
> I will try to update at least every other day (no promises though).

Slamming the door to the flat, John leaned against the cool door, and let out a breath he'd been holding for too long. He let a few more silent tears roll down his face. At this point he didn't even know why he was crying. His emotions were too bottled in, and if he didn't cry he would break things. Mrs. Huston wouldn't be too happy with that.

Once John caught his breath, he heard a noise, a buzzing noise, coming from the cellar. John got up and hobbled over to the door. Upon opening it, he saw flashes of blue and white, like lightning bolts. John slowly made his way down the stairs, coming to another door that was slightly ajar. He opened it all the way, holding up his hand to shield his eyes from the bright flashes.

"Come on in, John," an Irish accent purred.

John's blood instantly ran cold. Mycroft was right. Moriarty would, and had, come for him.

"What is all this?!" John yelled over the noise. "Where's Sherlock?!"

Moriarty turned down (but not off) the machine, so him and John could have a proper chat, with no shouting.

Moriarty grinned, ear to ear, when he saw John's tear streaked face. "He's visiting the hobbits, John."

"How the hell is that even possible?!" John shouted.

"Ah!" Moriarty exclaimed. "With this machine right here! The 'Send Them to That Fictional Place 2000'."

"You're joking right?" John questioned. He felt like this was all just a really, really bad dream.

"No I'm not, actually," Moriarty confessed. "Any place in particular you would like, or shall I set my phasers to random?"

If John had been Sherlock (which he clearly wasn't), or had been a little bit less foggy, he would've picked up on a few clues. Moriarty was leaving clues as to where he was sending John, but John couldn't see them.

John just blankly stared at Moriarty.

"I take that as a no," Moriarty said, flipping various switches, and pulling levers.

John began to be encircled by glowing white rings that seemed to double each second.

"Where am I going!?" John shouted, just before the circles dissolved him.

"Where no one has boldly gone before!" Moriarty shouted back, just as the spinning circles dissolved John into thin air.


	3. Of Vulcan & Romulan Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a journal entry where John reflects on his past year with Starfleet. Takes place on the day that Spock is in the Volcano (Into Darkness).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever. I spent the morning taking tests, so i owed this chapter to myself, and to you all.  
> Thank you so much for the feedback and support :D  
> Enjoy :D

_Earthdate: May 17, 2013_

_It’s been three years since I’ve been blasted into the future. Since then, some “fun” stuff’s been going on. Last year, there was a crisis when a Romulan ship from the “Future’s” future (future-ception you could call it), came back in time and imploded Vulcan._

_I guess I should explain this. Who knows, maybe Sherlock can read this when we get back…_

_Anyway, Vulcan. Home of the Vulcans (very creative, I know). The Vulcan’s are aliens (to us at least) who are void of all emotion. Their blood is green, so when they blush, they flush a green tint. They have pointy ears, and they think logically. Probably one of the most important Vulcans of “Future’s” time is Commander Spock. Spock is currently the USS Enterprise’s first officer. I’m on the Enterprise, by the way. I’m second medically in command, after Doctor “Bones” McCoy. I’ll get to him in a minute._

_Back to Spock!  Spock lost his mother when Vulcan imploded. Spock, his father, mother, and a few elders were in the process of being beamed back aboard the Enterprise, when the ground under Spock’s mother’s feet gave way, and she fell to her death. Spock tried hard to not let his human side show after losing his mother (Oh yeah, Spock is half human, half Vulcan. His mother is human, his father is Vulcan)._

_Spock took over for a while as Captain, while Captain (now admiral) Pike went aboard the Romulan ship. During this time, Captain Kirk (then, first officer Kirk) was marooned on Delta Vega, by Spock. Kirk somehow managed to slip back aboard, this time with a man named Montgomery Scott. Mr. Scott, Scotty, is a genius._

_ANYWAY, Kirk came back and proved to the crew that Mr. Spock was “emotionally compromised” due to his mother’s death. Spock nearly choked the life out of Kirk (talk about intense). So Kirk became Captain of the USS Enterprise, and basically has this crazy plan to hide behind Saturn (well, Chekhov, Sulu, and Scotty helped). While in hiding, the Romulan ship would attempt to drill into Earth for (at the time) god knows why (we later found out that it was because Future Spock, or Spock Prime, imploded Romulus. Moral of the story: don’t implode planets!)._

_When we were in hiding, Spock (after he calmed down) and Kirk beamed aboard the Romulan ship, to rescue Captain Pike. Kirk also planned to have Spock steal Spock Prime’s ship, and crash it into the Romulan ship, so the red matter inside the Vulcan craft, would implode the Romulan ship, causing a black hole to form. Got all of that? Good. Kirk’s plan went off nearly flaw free. Kirk and Pike were beamed out of the Romulan ship and Spock out of Spock Prime’s ship just in time. I say nearly flaw free, because if it wasn’t for Scotty’s quick thinking, the Enterprise would’ve been sucked into the black hole as well._

_After destroying the Romulan ship, we made our way back to Earth, where Captain Pike became Admiral Pike, and Kirk became Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Spock became first officer (the bad tension between him and Kirk now gone);  Bones became head of medical; I became his assistant; Sulu became the pilot; little Chekhov became navigator, Scotty is head of engineering, and Uhura is our communicator and head of xeno-linguistics._

_I suppose I should explain the rest of the gang. You already know about Spock, so I’ll tell you more about Kirk. Kirk’s father died right after Kirk was born. His father was Captain of the USS Kelvin for 12 mintues, and saved 800 lives. Admiral Pike dared him to do better. I think you can figure out what happened after that._

_Doctor “Bones” McCoy, Kirk was the one that started calling him Bones, because when they met, Bones told Jim that all he had left after his divorce was his bones. Bones started out in my position, second in command, medically, when Starfleet first got the call from Vulcan. After part of the ship was hit, and the head senior medical guy was killed, Bones took over. I took Bones’s old position, as I was next in line._

_Hikaru Sulu, started off his first day on Starfleet duty as the sub-in for Helmsman McCanna (who, at the time, had lungworm). Sulu started off bumpy (he forgot to “disengage the external inertial dampener” as Spock put it). Once Sulu fixed that, he was (and still is) a fine Pilot._

_Pavel Chekhov, is our navigator. Chekhov is only 18, and let me tell you, this kid is smarter than me! Captain Pike called him “Russian Whiz Kid” (in a loving, fatherly manner, of course). Chekhov was the one who saved Sulu and Kirk from a fall of death with his “beaming while moving” technique (is all very technical, even for me). Currently, he’s been shadowing Scotty, on engineering._

_Montgomery “Scotty” Scott, inventor of the trans-warp beaming equation. Scotty is our head of engineering. Scotty (ironically) is Scottish. I’m from London. I’ve been around there nearly all my life, but I have no idea half the things Scotty says. He loves using Scottish slang phrases left and right. Scotty was stationed on Delta Vega when Kirk was marooned there, and found Spock Prime. After Scotty’s formula beamed him and Kirk back aboard the Enterprise, Kirk knew he belonged in our little space family._

_Rounding out the family, Nyota Uhura is our xeno-linguistics expert. Her and Spock have some sort of relationship (which, to me, is weird, because Spock seems so… cold toward emotion like that. Who knows?). Uhura is pretty badass, to be honest. She has this air of command, that if something were to happen to the rest of the people who would take over if Kirk was killed; she would make a good captain. She is, also, the only one onboard who can speak Romulan (bonus points)._

_All in all, we are a giant space family. It’s comforting, especially because of Sherlock. God I miss him…_

 

“John,” Bones called, sticking his neck into John’s office.

“You’re back!” John said, turning around in his chair, smiling at his friend.

“Yeah,” Bones said as he toweled off his hair. “Spock is still in the volcano. We are going to need you.”

“Coming,” John said, turning back to his journal to finish the entry.

 

_Did I mention that we are on a mission to explore other planets?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! (im going to try and update weekly, or twice a week)


	4. Catching a Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly journal entries of John's from after Nibaru to when the capture Harrison. The next chapter will most likely be more dialog.

_Earthdate: May 19, 2013_

_Spock and Uhura are having some kind of relationship issue. Apparently, while Spock was inside the volcano, he decided to forget everyone and everything and just die (because we weren’t coming fast enough). We got him out, and Uhura is pissed because he didn’t even think about her, he just jumped headlong into danger. Drama drama, call your mama. Bones put me on security detail in sickbay, because Uhura came down here, like a raging mess yelling and throwing things at Spock. Kirk was amused by all of this to say the least. We are currently headed back to Starfleet HQ now._

_Earthdate: May 20, 2013_

_Long story short, Spock  told the truth, Kirk lied. Kirk told Admiral Pike, in his log, that they stopped the volcano from wiping out a species and they were not seen. Spock told him the whole thing. He set off a freeze pack, Kirk brought the Enterprise out of the water (exposing it to a population that hasn’t even invented the wheel yet), and saved Spock. Admiral Pike was not happy, and neither were his superiors._

_Kirk has been reassigned to another ship as FO, and Spock has been reassigned to another ship as FO. Admiral Pike is back on the Enterprise as our captain. Needless to say, we are all shook up, and distraught. Kirk told Bones (who tells me nearly everything) that he’s a mess._

_I really hope everything gets better._

_Earthdate: May 21, 2013_

_Yesterday, after Spock and Kirk were reassigned, someone blew up the Starfleet Archives in London (no, I assure you it was not Moriarty). It was some man named John Harrison. Kirk and Spock, along with the other flagship Captains and First Officers, were called to a meeting in London at the HQ. From what Bones has told me, Kirk literally figured out what was going on, right as this Harrison guy started shooting up the place. He was flying outside with a Starfleet issued helicopter. Kirk and Spock ducked and are ok. Admiral Pike, however, didn’t make it. Harrison, thanks to Starfleet stealing Scotty’s equation, got away. Admiral Marcus reinstated Kirk as Captain, and Spock as FO._

_Yay!_

_Not so much. Scotty found out, that Harrison beamed himself into a desolate place on Kronos._

_Oh._

_So we have to fly to the edge of neutral space, and go into Kilngon space and kill this guy._

_We fly out tomorrow. Right now, Kirk has told us all to rest up for the big trip._

_Earthdate: May 22, 2013_

_We are currently en-route to Kronos. Scotty left us, because when Doctor Marcus came on board with 72 new war heads, Scotty refused to allow them. He resigned on the spot, and Kirk (sadly) accepted it. Chekov took over for Scotty. Bones is worried to death about Chekov. (They’ve got something going on. I don’t know, it’s cute). Kirk is hell bent on killing this guy. Spock is trying to talk logic into him and just arrest Harrison, not kill him._

_We’ll see how that goes._

_Earthdate: May 22, 2013 (later in the day)_

_We have Harrison. Bones just left to run diagnostics on him. Spock finally got through to Kirk and they didn’t kill him. Spock, Kirk, Uhura, and a few others went down to Kronos in an unmarked shuttle. While down there, they were attacked by Klingons. Sulu took over as Captain (faking it, of course), and (I think) Bones acted as first officer. Let me tell you, Sulu is a man you do not want to mess with._

_Anyway, on Kronos, Harrison saved the crew with his super human abilities. When they were safe, he asked Kirk how many warheads they had, and Kirk said 72. Harrison surrendered. Kirk then tried to punch the shit out of him. Spock and Uhura had to pull him away. (They are ok now, Spock and Uhura. It’s so very odd). Harrison very quickly found out that Kirk was the captain and Sulu had been bluffing._

“John,” John’s intercom squealed to life, drawling John out of his head.

“Yeah, yes,” John jumped, and stammered out.

“You’re gunna wanna come down here and see this,” Bones said over the intercom.

John dropped his pen, and ran down to the brig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added in McCoy/Chekov, because i just discovered this ship and im already 500% in love with it. It'll be like Spock/Kirk, just mentions of it, and John's support of the relationship.


	5. Sherlock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I finally got a break, so i decided to write. A gift to you all, and myself. :D
> 
> Things will begin to take a turn after this...

John panted as he reached the brig. He’d just run from sick bay to here, in under a minute. Bones came over to him, and led him to where Harrison was. When John and Harrison locked eyes, something unfolded in the back of Harrison’s mind.  
“Sherlock?” John gasped, not caring that Bones, Kirk, and Spock were standing there.  
Harrison gave John a funny glance, a Sherlock deduction glance. Bones ushered Kirk and Spock off to the side and explained who Sherlock was, and the whole reason why he called John down.  
“Who are you, doctor?” Harrison asked.  
“John. John Watson,” John responded, his eyes searching Harrison for clues.  
As Harrison and John stared at each other, trying to figure themselves out, Kirk questioned Bones’ motives.  
“Bones, what does this mean?” Kirk asked.  
“I believe Doctor McCoy called Doctor Watson down here, because Harrison looks strikingly similar to someone from Doctor Watson’s past. Perhaps to have them grow close, and use it to our advantage?” Spock said, thinking allowed.  
Bones just looked at the pointy-eared man. “No. I called John down here, because he’s been homesick for some time, and someone that happens to be a perfect copy of his best friend shows up in our brig.”  
Kirk gave bones a sidelong glance. “This is supposed to help us, how?”  
Bones sighed, “I don’t know. Dammit man I’m a medical doctor, not a psychologist! I’m just trying to help a friend.”  
Kirk sighed and walked over to John, Spock close on his heels. Harrison and John were talking, trying to figure each other out.  
“Where did you come from?” Kirk suddenly interrupted. “I have never seen a Starfleet officer with your kind of strength. I haven’t even heard of you.”  
“Ah,” Harrison said. “But I’ve heard of you. James T.Kirk, youngest Starfleet captain in history. You stopped a rouge Romulan ship from destroying the earth.”  
Kirk smirked. “Is this supposed to intimidate me?”  
“No. Not at all,” Harrison responded, coldly. “As for your original question, I am 200 years old. I was frozen. Why? I do not recall. Admiral Marcus unfroze me and decided to turn me into a super soldier. Obviously, I didn’t like that.”  
“Wait, wait. Did you say 200 years old?” John interrupted.  
“Yes,” Harrison said. “I do not like what Admiral Marcus is up to. That is why I blew up the archive.”  
“What is it exactly that he’s up to?” Kirk asked, now intrigued.  
“If I told you, you would never believe me,” Harrison began. “This is something you must see for yourself.”  
“How do you expect me to do that?”Kirk questioned, stepping up to hit the glass.  
"Captain, are you going to punch me again, over and over, until your arm weakens... clearly you want to. So tell me, why did you allow me to live?" Harrison asked, coldly.  
"We all make mistakes," Kirk answered.  
"I surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Mr Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth. 23174611. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look," Harrison said, stepping closer to the glass, looking into Kirk's soul.  
"Give me one reason why I should listen to you," Kirk commanded.  
"I can give you 72. And they're on board your ship, Captain. They have been, all along," Harrison told him.  
Kirk growled and stormed off, with Spock on his six.  
“200 years you said?” John asked again, almost not believing it.  
Harrison sighed, “Yes, 200 years ago I was frozen. I do not remember why, or how, but I was. Judging by my accent, and yours, I would say I was from London. Hopefully accents haven’t changed in 200 years.  
“No no, they haven’t,” John confirmed.  
Bones scoffed, “200 years old. How the hell does that even happen?”  
John cleared his throat. “Bones?” John motioned toward himself.  
“Yeah but you were beamed 200 years ahead of your time. That’s different.” Bones said.  
“You are from 200 years ago?” Harrison asked, now intrigued.  
“Yeah, yes,” John stammered. “It’s a rather long story.”  
“Perhaps we knew each other,” Harrison wondered. “You look... familiar.”  
Bones snorted, and John nearly choked on air.   
“I, I look familiar?” John asked, his voice did not squeak, not at all.  
“Strikingly, but I can’t place you. Everything before my freezing is fuzzy,” Harrison told them.  
John stood, jaw hanging open, staring at Harrison.  
“Bones, Harrison,” John began. “Please excuse me. I have some thinking to do.”  
John turned on his heels and quickly walked back to his room.  
“Is he ill?” Harrison asked.  
Bones laughed, “No, you remind him of someone he used to know, and it’s a shock. He’ll be alright.”  
Harrison nodded. “Tell the dear captain to find me once he sees what’s located at those coordinates.”  
“Will do,” Bones said, walking out of the brig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest of this story is going to take awhile. i need to do alot of research for the upcoming chapters. i have a whole outline of what i want to do with this story, and how its going to cross back to the keebler elf stories. 
> 
> Forgive me if they take a while
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated :D
> 
> Once the chapters move into "Into Darkness", updates will be sparatic, as I will be writing from memory.


End file.
